


Farewell Transmission

by skcm



Series: Waste [4]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Game Spoilers, Main story spoilers, Plot Spoilers, Songfic, barely canon anymore lol, established relationship on hold, maccready getting his own arc and thus SADDLED TO ALL HELL WITH RESPONSIBILITY, railroad infiltrator clara texas and acting minuteman general rj maccready
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5408324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skcm/pseuds/skcm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A songfic, just something small to eventually add to the greater whole of "Waste" and inspired by my inability to stop listening to <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uSHNITpnuPY">this track</a>. An attempt to write Tex's own farewell transmission to MacCready, and the events surrounding it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farewell Transmission

She goes underground and she has to forget him.

“One of us was good enough to stay up top, Joey.”

She never calls him anything but ‘Mac’ and so MacCready listens to the holotape in abject horror, expecting her tone to change at a moment’s notice; expecting a ‘Joke’s on you, Mac! Turn around! I’m right behind you, sucker.’

The punchline never comes.

“I’m doing something important. Something really, really fucking important, and I need somebody I can trust to help Preston. He put a lot of faith in me and he hasn’t seen it goddamn returned yet. This is where you come in, Acting Minuteman General Robert Joseph MacCready. So help him. Please.”

Tex’s voice cracks, not because asking that former hireling for help is such a weird, needlessly ironic prospect at a time like this, but because she might fail, and the thought of losing anything is bad enough, let alone losing anyone.

Worst is the reality that she already lost him.

Taking a break still seems reasonable to them both, especially with the way she dips and dives in and out of Railroad HQ, and with all the secrets she’s keeping close to her chest.

She still thinks MacCready deserves better.

“And help Sturges, and Mama Murphy, and the Longs, and the settlers at Tenpines and the setup we’ve got at– at the drive-in.”

The tape sounds like it’s been recorded over countless times. There are cracks and pops and they seek to obscure her as she speaks, but her voice never seems to obey that fact, growing bolder instead of sadder.

“And I trust you. I trust you to do what needs to be done for the Commonwealth, even if you wouldn’t fucking believe me, had I said it to your face. I’m sorry I have to be so damn vague, but– just keep in touch with Travis, okay? Yeah, yeah. Travis fucking Miles. I know.”

Her pauses are agonizing. He thinks about her nervously twisting a strand of hair around her finger, over and over and over, and how irritating that is, and how much he wishes he could see her do it right fucking now.

“Trust me because I’m putting all of mine in you and I’m putting all of everything else I’ve got in you too, you little shit. This is what you get for making me fall in love with you.”

They never should’ve had that talk. He wants it to go back to the way it was, and he also wants his hat back, which would just be a convenient excuse to kiss her again, all the disapproving frowns he’d give hardly relevant anymore.

“So long, Joe. I’ll be back, Mac. Better believe it, Bobby.”

The tape ends, and what rises in MacCready’s throat isn’t the bile he thought might spill out, but a sigh. He knows what he has to do, and responsibility is always at least a little bit better than resignation, right?

This is going to be so, so lonesome.

**Author's Note:**

> so, i might've gotten a little lost in an AU with a friend, but i'm still planning things for this series, and also still writing things for this series. fallout is relentless in the ways it makes me want to create, which is never a bad thing. :)


End file.
